There are currently many devices in use which serve as infant teethers and pacifiers. The present invention features an improved infant mouth piece for using during teething and/or during feeding. The infant mouth piece of the present invention may also be used as a pacifier.
The infant mouthpiece of the present invention comprises a U-shaped mouth mold for inserting into the mouth of the infant, wherein the mouth mold comprises a top, a bottom, a center, a distal end, a proximal end, and a plurality of ridges disposed along the top of the mouth mold. The U-shaped mouth mold maintains a continuous U-shape wherein the U-shaped mouth mold has an inside front wall 202. The inside front wall 202 positioned transverse to the top and the bottom. The mouth mold, the stopper, and the female portion of the plug are connected to the distal side of the stopper and the proximal side of the stopper is connected to the female portion of the plug. The infant mouthpiece further comprises a feeding hole having a first end 502 and a second end 504 wherein the first end of the feeder hole 502 opens to the female portion of the plug and the second end of the feeder hole 504 opens directly into the inside front wall of the mouth mold 202. The feeding hole is a hollow tubular channel from the center of the proximal portion of the mouth mold through the center of the stopper to the center of the female portion of the plug. The feeding hole is for allowing a liquid to travel from the female portion of the plug to the mouth mold, wherein the liquid may be swallowed by an infant.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.